Lakeside
The Lakeside is a big island that separates Goanimate City. It is home to the plants and wildlife. It is known by GoAnimate hobbyists as a mixed environment. Continents #Skydom: (The third biggest continent, it's covered in clouds.) #Aquapo: (The fourth biggest continent covered in water, the water is breathable though.) #Flamer: (The third smallest continent, it's covered in deserts and volcanoes.) #Mekuir: (The biggest continent, it's covered in machines and advanced technology.) #Snowee: (The fourth smallest continent, it's covered in snow and high-rising peaks.) #Tropico: (The second smallest continent, it's covered in palm trees and tropical plants and animals. A jungle is also found here.) #Hauntan: (The second biggest continent, many spooky creatures and vampire hunters and huntresses live here.) #Warpo: (The smallest, and least inhabitated continent used primarily as a travel gate to other continents on the lakeside. It does have a metropolis though.) Mammals * Lion (Panthera leo) * The Lion King: See Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani * The Lion Guard: See Kion, Tiifu, Zuri, Lioness * Other: See Aslan * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * The Lion King: See Timon, also some unnamed meerkats at the beginning. * The Lion King 1 1/2: See Meerkat Colony, Timon's Mother, Uncle Max * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * See Pumbaa * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * See Rafiki and Cyber Woo * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * See Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Hyena Clan * The Lion Guard: See Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu and Wema * Field Mouse (genus Apodemus) * See Nobi * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * See Wildebeests * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * See Cape Buffalo * The Lion Guard: See Vuruga Vuruga * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Timon and Pumbaa: See Cheetato and Cheetata * The Lion Guard: See Fuli * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * The Lion Guard: See Bunga * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibious) * The Lion Guard: See Beshte, Basi * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * The Lion Guard: See Reirei, Goigoi, Dogo * White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * The Lion Guard: See Kifaru * Other Mammal species * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) * Elk (Cervus canadensis) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) * East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus) * Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) * Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) * Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) * Long-eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) * African Savanna Hare (Lepus microtis) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) * Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) * Ox (Bos taurus) * Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Stuhlmann's golden mole (Chrysochloris stuhlmanni) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *The Lion Guard: See Mtoto * Other: See Bing Bong Birds * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus Ruahae) * See Zazu * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * The Lion Guard: See Ono * Ruppel's Griffon Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * The Lion Guard: See Mzingo, Mwoga, Mzingo's Parliament * Greater Racket-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus paradiseus) * The Lion Guard: See Tamaa * African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) * The Lion Guard: See Hadithi * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * The Lion Guard: See Mwenzi * Other Bird Species * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * African Black Duck (Anas sparsa) * Domestic Goose (Anser anser domesticus) * Grey-Headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Little Bee-Eater (Merops pusillus) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) * White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) * Pied Crow (Corvus albus) * African blue flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Ostrich (Struthio Camelus) *The Lion Guard: See Kambuni * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) Reptiles and Amphibians * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus Niloticus) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Crocodiles * The Lion Guard: See Makuu, Pua * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) * The Lion Guard: See Ushari * Other Reptile/Amphibian Species * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Treefrog (Chiromantis rufescens) * Common Agama (Agama agama) * Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) Insects * Other Insects Species * Leaf-Cutter Ant * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) * Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) * King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) * Praying Mantis * Rhinoceros Beetle * Termite * Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) * Dung Beetle * Tiger Mosquito (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) Fishes * Other Fishes Species * African Cichlid *Red Garra Monsters *Werewolf: See Iris (Megaman X4) *Basilisk: See Giffany *Nessie (Loch Ness Monster): See Dark Magician Girl *Dragon: See Azura *Weretiger: See Belldandy *Garuda: See Lucina *Wyvern: See Annet Myer *Phoenix: See Maria Posada *Weregrizzly: See Athena Asamiya *Chimera: See Eudora *Minotaur: See Yuna Minami *Leviathan: See Female Corrin *Kitsune: See Zara Young *Cockatrice: See Olivia *Hippogriff: See Reiko Shiratori Category:Locations Category:Lakes Category:Islands Category:Locations in Texas